


im absolutely smitten

by modernlaurens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I love these kids, M/M, alsoO I WROTE THIS IN 30 MINUTES AT 4AM SORRY IF IT'S JUMBLED, anyways these guys deserve the universe, but it's ok bc he's okay and he's gonna work through those problems, hunk is pretty self conscious, idk we'll see how i feel, lance is a pretty drama queen so he works at a salon idk, pls be nice to me, they're soft losers, this MIGHT be a part of a series, this is my first voltron fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: hunk works at a bakery and across the street is a pretty boy who works at a salon and buys cookies from hunk every day without fail





	im absolutely smitten

Hunk wouldn’t exactly call it “creepy” to admire the cute boy who works in the salon across the street, who he found out is named Lance due to the guy coming every lunch time, without fail, to purchase a chocolate chip cookie.

Pidge found it weird. Like, they continuously told Hunk how weird it was that, when no one was in the bakery, he would look across the street out the window to watch Lance. Sometimes he was doing nothing, other times speaking animatedly to a customer or co-worker and, okay, maybe Pidge is right.

But Hunk can’t help it, okay!? Lance is captivating in so many ways. He’s so close to Hunk yet Hunk somehow knows nothing about him. The two of them apparently have mutual friends, that friend being Allura, but yet Hunk has never properly seen him outside of his job.

And hey, maybe that’s for the best. Hunk has never seen himself as a person who other people would date. Yes, he has a big heart that’s desperate for love and _yes_ he would most definitely be the best partner _ever_ but compared to all of the attractive people in the world? Yeah, Hunk doesn’t feel like…anything, really.

“You’re staring out the window again.” Pidge said distractedly, staring down at their computer. The bakery isn’t very busy around this time, right before noon. There’s usually a rush at noon, and then it dies down once again. People go in and out, but otherwise, Pidge and Hunk are stuck doing nothing for the day. Pidge works on school work a lot, since they’re still in University (Hunk graduated a year ago. He only went to say that he did it. He doesn’t have any plans to actually use his diploma.) Pidge, however, has plans.

“No, I am not.” Hunk said defensively, tearing his eyes away from the window because, yes, he was looking out the window but he wasn’t paying attention. So it doesn’t count.

“Yes you are.” Pidge looked up at Hunk and raised their eyebrow. “Why don’t you just ask him out? You’ve been pining over him for like a year now! Grow a pair of balls!”

“Absolutely not,” Hunk scoffed. They have this conversation daily, and each day is the same response. “Lance will never go out with a guy like _me_.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Pidge frowned. Hunk has said the same excuse every single day without telling Pidge exactly what he meant. What he means is that he’s not skinny, alright? He’s not your typical attractive gay guy like the ones that are shown in TV shows and movies and Lance seems like the guy who’s dating a super skinny supermodel and…that’s not Hunk. That will never be Hunk.

“Nothing,” Hunk sighed. He turned to walk into the bakery’s kitchen. “Just…forget it, okay? I’m fine with admiring Lance from afar.”

“Alright, Hunk,” A frown etched across Pidge’s face as Hunk walked into the kitchen, pulling the freshly baked bread out of the oven. He ran a hand over his face and leaned against one of the counters in back.

Maybe he should do something.

He isn’t exactly a confident person, sure. He’s clumsy and stumbles over his words and he really, really does not like his body but…he could try? If Lance declines him, it’ll be disappointing but definitely not surprising. Hunk has been dreaming about a guy like Lance for years, he can’t throw the opportunity away so quickly.

Hunk furrowed his eyebrows and groaned, wiping his slightly-sweaty-palms into his apron. Then it’s settled. He’s going to do it.

He’s going to man up, look Lance right in his pretty blue eyes, and ask him out on a date. Where? Who knows? Somewhere nice, somewhere that Hunk probably can’t afford but will act like he can, just for one night. He’ll make it perfect. He’ll convince Lance that he’s so much more then what he looks like. H—,

“Hunk!” Hunk jumped as Pidge’s voice broke through his internal peptalk. “Dude, you’ve been zoning out all day. Jesus. There’s someone you need to serve out there.” The gleam in Pidge’s gave Hunk a nudge towards who it may be.

Hunk ran a hand through his hair, and then walked out to see Lance standing there, hand on his hip, looking at their current selection of goodies on sale today. Hunk knows Lance, though (at least, this part of Lance) and Lance always picks a chocolate chip cookie.

“How can I help you?” Hunk chirped. It’s the same question daily but Hunk still gets nervous speaking to Lance no matter how rehearsed and regular the words are.

“Oh, hey,” Lance bit his lip. Hunk sighed softly. Unfair, “A chocolate chip cookie, please…and…” Lance trailed off. “No, that’s it. Just that please.”

“Of course.” Hunk smiled. See? He spit the price off to Lance but before he even finished it, Lance had the money out – correct change and all. Hunk packaged up the cookie in a little bag and, before he lost the nerves yet another day, opened his mouth and…

“Listen, will you go out with me sometime?”

_Wait, what?_

Those words did not come out of Hunk’s mouth. That was not Hunk’s voice.

No way.

“What?” Hunk asked Lance dumbly, who stood there with red stained cheeks and wide, waiting and anxious eyes.

“I-you don’t have to say yes! It’s just…I’ve been admiring you, and…I had to ask. I can’t just throw the possibility away, I guess. Just…God…” Lance rambled quickly, “I like you? I think you’re cute, and you stutter and it’s adorable and…I’m asking you on a date. That’s what I’m doing right now. Please, feel free to declin--,”

“Yes.” Hunk cut Lance’s nervous rambling off. A large smile overtook the both of their faces, “Of course I will.”

“Woah. Really?” Lance asked. He bounced on his heels. “No way. Cool. Awesome. Um…can I have your number? So we can make plans? I can’t believe you actually said yes.”

“Of course I said yes.” Hunk smiled. He nodded and spit his number off to Lance, who wrote it into his phone quickly. “And I’ve liked you for a while too.”

Lance bit onto his lip once more, smiling up at Hunk through his eyelashes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Hunk shrugged. Before-the-first-date isn’t exactly a good time to express his confidence issues. “I dunno. Been too scared.”

“Ditto.” Lance chirped, “Well…I’ll text you real soon! Okay..bye!”

“Bye.” Hunk smiled, watching Lance rush out the door and towards the salon. As soon as he left, Pidge walked out, hand on hip and eyebrow raised. Hunk turned red, pushing their arm softly, “Shut up. Don’t you dare say anything.”

Pidge just sent him a proud smile.

**Author's Note:**

> HUNK DESERVES SO MUCH LOVE I JUST WANNA CUDDLE HIM :(  
> ((this is my first Voltron fic ever, so pls,,be nice to me. I'll prob continue uploading Voltron stuff so stay tuned if you wanna???????))  
> ((also comment requests for stuff u wanna see with these guys or another ship from voltron and ill get on it! i'm sick atm and have nothing to do so))
> 
> scream about voltron with me here:  
> Twitter: diggindiggs  
> Instagram: raiseapencil
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me alive, people!


End file.
